Problem: Abit is planning a birthday party for his granddad. He bought a cake for $\$18$. He also wants to buy some balloons, which are $\$4$ each. Abit has $\$35$ to spend all together. How much money will Abit have left after he buys the cake and as many balloons as possible? $\$$
Solution: We can subtract to find out how much money Abit will have left after he buys the cake. $35$ $18$ money for party money for cake money not for cake ${35}-{18} = 17}$ Abit has up to $17}$ dollars left for balloons. Each balloon costs $\$4$. We can divide the amount of money Abit has left after buying the cake by $4$ to find out how many balloons he can buy. $17$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ money not for cake 4 dollars each for ? balloons money left over $17}\div{4} = {4}\text{ R } {1}$ Abit can buy ${4}$ balloons and will have ${1}$ dollar left. Abit will have $\$ {1}$ left.